


Let’s Break Up

by milkyokie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyokie/pseuds/milkyokie
Summary: Beomgyu and Hueningkai have been in romantic relationships for years until one day Beomgyu suddenly want to break up
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Let’s Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> HARLOOOOO MORE BEOMKAI STUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ANYWAYSSSSS STREAM ETERNITY PREVIEW
> 
> I write this while listening to 
> 
> The Night by Lovewave
> 
> https://youtu.be/zprCVgMKXT0
> 
> I’m crying then I got idea to write BeomKai/Kaigyu’s Break Up aus

“Let’s break up”

Hueningkai widen his eyes after heard that curse words come out from his lover sinful mouth that he’s currently hugging right now

Everyone in the room also shocked at the scenes

Hueningkai truly can’t register what just happens, they’ve never got into fights just a stupid quarrel sometimes but never kill each other’s throats before

The thought of breaking up with Beomgyu, out of his league

The thought of them not being together always scared him 

The thought of Beomgyu not his, never ever glimpse into his mind 

But today, tonight, at 10:45 p.m after they’re just finished their concert suddenly Beomgyu said those curse words that he could never said making Hueningkai’s world gone collapse

He want to scream on the elder face what was he thinking why he said these bullshits out of blue

He didn’t get to breathe properly after their last performance for today, then he was attacked by his lover 

They have been in stable relationships almost 4 years and Beomgyu want them to breakup just like that ?

Hueningkai know well they love each other so much to the point both of them will regret it later if they’re not together but Beomgyu seems like he’s so desperate want their relationship ends 

He’s been holding his tears 

Trying not to make the scene more worse 

The rest of their members, saw how tense the situation is and concerns at how Hueningkai’s states he just smile for nothing

Can he cry ?

Even if he begging on his knees, he know his lover will still strictly stand on his decision 

“If you want then”

Beomgyu nods, then release their hugs as he feels the younger’s huge warm hand no longer wraps on his waist

Actually he is disappointed at Hueningkai’s respond 

“I have to go pack my things first, anything just call me !”

Then Hueningkai leave the waiting room, after give Beomgyu the most painful smile he ever wear

Beomgyu know it’s just an excuse 

The others still sitting quietly in their position, don’t have idea what’s going on

Then it’s just like that Beomgyu’s weak legs collapsed on the floor, he’s not going to cry since he’s the one who said it

He can’t do it 

A loud sobbing echoing in the waiting room making the others jolt from their sits

Soobin immediately walking to the smaller guy, pull him into a hug while Yeonjun and Taehyun stare at them 

“Hyung, am I doing the right thing?” 

Beomgyu chokes between his tears as he try to deliver the question that no one can answer 

He is so pitiful right now

—

Hueningkai is more pitiful

He’s currently lean against the corridors white wall, eyes full with tears

He know why Beomgyu want to break up

It’s because the guy got insecure over the rumors of him and yuna’s dating news, when they’re in relationships but he never thought want to live without his beloved hyung

There is no words that can describe how much he love the older

The words of Beomgyu still replaying in his mind like a broken records 

He’s feel so stupid for not taking care about the obvious fake dating stuffs but this is not first time, Beomgyu must have been patience enough to the point he’s willingly to end the love that both of them have build for years

The love Hueningkai want to last forever

He’s so dumb for making Beomgyu feels insecure about them

And just agree with him to break up even though he doesn’t want 

Hueningkai then running back to their waiting room, he saw his pitiful lover crying mess while their leader confront him try to calm him down

He barges into the room without care any eyes that have been throwing at him

Hueningkai went straight to Beomgyu

Soobin raises his head about to get mad at the younger for leaving but hold on as he saw Hueningkai’s face that he can’t explained 

He sign the others to leave the room and they did, Soobin let out a sigh as he take a glance at the couple 

“You two better think well this time”

Then he went out as Yeonjun take his hands pepper them with kiss, telling the leader he’s doing good job 

Beomgyu still sit on the ground, doesn’t have courage to look at Hueningkai

He feel scared knowing the fact the younger might will get mad at him for spouting nonsense shits and not caring for his feelings 

Beomgyu admit he’s selfish this time

All the time to be honest, Hueningkai always going along whatever the latter want but the way he always agrees with him making Beomgyu irritated 

Hueningkai always been selfless and it’s hurt him, he want the younger to appreciate himself more, he want Hueningkai to be selfish especially when it comes to their relationship and his true feelings 

“Beomgyu...”

The sounds of his lover calling his name without honorifics, only making him want to cry more

He love it when Hueningkai drops the formality when they’re around each other

Only two of them

No one but only them

Only Choi Beomgyu and Kai Kamal Huening

“You really don’t want us anymore?”

The elder sobbing become worsen his shoulder can’t stop shaking, he is a mess he is so pitiful and desperate he want them forever he want Hueningkai 

Hueningkai just stare at the smaller guy in front of him

He want to hug Beomgyu so bad, whispering all the love words that he always do before they went sleep every night 

Hueningkai snapped at the thought he decide to be selfish this time

He raised Beomgyu’s chin up as he plant a most sweet kiss on the elder glossy lips 

Then he rest his forehead on the other’s as he cup Beomgyu’s doll face in his huge warm hands that Beomgyu love, his comfort zone 

“I’m sorry but I don’t want to going along with you this times even if you want to break up so bad, I will never ever do it. The thought of losing you, it’s frightening. I can’t imagine not waking up by your side or not smelling your favorite vanilla fragrance tingling around our room. Do not make me experience the feelings of you not in front of me. Hyung, I love you so much. Please be with me for longest time, please let it be forever”

Beomgyu is a crybaby but this is the most hardest crying he ever has 

The sincerity in Hueningkai’s pure heart is one of the main reasons why he love the younger, his soothing voice his feelings his words 

Beomgyu also can’t imagine to lose Hueningkai

“I don’t want to break up with you”

He saw a smile crack on the younger’s face

“That’s what I want to hear”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Kai-ya. I’m so sorry”

The hugs get tighter, Hueningkai place Beomgyu’s on his crook neck as he rest his chin on the elder black lock 

“You’re worse hyung, how the hell you have heart to break up with me”

“I’m sorry Hueningkai” his tears didn’t stop since start, he can have headaches from crying too much but it doesn’t matter as long as his lover take care of him 

“I love you Kai-ya”  
“I love you too”

—

It’s been 8 years since the ‘break up’ happens

Beomgyu stare at the beautiful scenery in front of him with full of smile, he take a sip of tea from his cup

then he feels a presence of someone the he familiar hugging from his back, the presence of someone he love so much 

he ruffled the man behind him while his eyes still on the sight 

“Wake up so early today?”  
“I don’t want to miss the sunrise”

He turn around, his small figure got wrapped by his lover huge but lean body, Beomgyu throw his hands on the other’s broad shoulders 

“I can’t imagine if we really break up that times” 

Hueningkai stare at the elder’s browns eyes that looks like he hold entire galaxy, his worldview 

“I’m glad I’m being selfish for not agree with your stupid ass”

Beomgyu playfully smack the younger’s chest, pouts cutely 

“I’m just insecure okay”  
“I know that’s why I ran back to you. I want you to be more confident with us”

Hueningkai said as he peck the elder lips then nuzzle his nose on the other’s temple 

Beomgyu feel thankful Hueningkai didn’t leave him, he doesn’t want to imagine a life without Hueningkai in his frame 

Then he hug the younger, lay his head on the warm chest peacefully close his eyes as they swaying back to forth even there is no music or melody playing

It’s just them with nature sounds 

𝑰𝒕’𝒔 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝑯𝒖𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒌𝒂𝒊 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑩𝒆𝒐𝒎𝒈𝒚𝒖

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/m6HQCvD7fdg
> 
> Imma doing the work so you better give this bop of century, album of the year what they deserve 🙏


End file.
